The present invention relates to a recording and playback apparatus and, more particularly, to a magnetic recording and playback apparatus which uses a magnetic tape or like magnetic recording medium.
Traditionally, television (TV) broadcasts were rather passive enjoyment because one could not view a desired program unless his or her daily schedule is matched to the programming preschedule at a broadcasting station. That is, one often misses his or her desired TV programs due to absence on business or other daily activities during the hours for which the TV programs are on the air.
One of the recent achievements in the realm of electronics is a magnetic recording and playback apparatus (VTR) for public use which allows television signals or like information signals (video and audio signals) to be recorded in and later reproduced from magnetic or other recording media for a time shifting purpose. VTRs are now widely spreading by virtue of the increasing trend toward lower prices as well as of utility. When aided by a timer, for example, a VTR is capable of automatically recording a desired TV program transmitted from a broadcasting station even if unattended by a person. Such a capability of a VTR turns the traditional passive enjoyment to an active one allowing a person to see a desired program at any desired time. Specifically, if one sets a timer to condition the VTR for unattended recording of a desired future program before leaving on business, for example, he or she may reproduce the recorded program later and view it during any spare time.
The use of a VTR, therefore, offers one the freedom of choosing a time to see a desired TV program which is scheduled by a broadcasting station, not to speak of the freedom of choosing the program.
Meanwhile, ever developing electronic circuit and precision machining technologies are promoting the production of smaller and lighter and, yet, higher performance VTRs in addition to the previously discussed trend toward lower cost. Reduction in size and weight of a VTR enables it to be held by hand with ease and the operability under the hand-held position is under improvement. The high performance of a VTR, on the other hand, makes it possible to readily record high quality pictures and, thereby encourages one to create his original pictures by using a video camera connected to his VTR.
Now, while a single VTR cannot record but a single TV program, it is sometimes desired to record, while absent, a plurality of TV programs in the same time zone. Such a desire has heretofore been fulfilled naturally by preparing a plurality of VTRs commensurate with the number of desired programs. However, preparing a plurality of VTRs is rather awkward because VTRs are still expensive despite the trend toward lower prices. Also, since the frequency of a plurality of desired TV programs existing in a common time zone is not very high, preparation of a plurality of VTRs is inefficient as regards utility.
Further, there is an occasion in program creation in which a single scene may be picked up by two video cameras connected individually to VTRs, i.e., one fixed in place for shooting the whole scene over a wide angle and the other hand-held for shooting telescopic details of the scene. In such a case, at least two VTRs are required. Again, preparing a plurality of VTRs is awkward and inefficient because they are not very inexpensive and because the chance of shooting the same scene by use of a plurality of video cameras is rare.